A technique for detecting incidents occurring in the real world by a sensor and for processing sampled data output from the image sensor have been widely used.
For example, motion blur occurs in an image obtained by capturing an object moving in front of a predetermined stationary background with a video camera if the moving speed is relatively high.
However, it has not hitherto been allowed to detect a shutter time of an image that has already been captured.